Progress
by Titanmaster 117
Summary: Definition: development towards an improved or more advanced condition.


**2005**

"Scientific breakthrough today as Michael Kosfeld and Markus Heinrichs, both professors at the University of Zurich Switzerland, post new findings that show how much chemicals make us trust one another. The 2 professors have discovered that the Peptide hormone, Oxytocin, can be released into the bloodstream when humans bond with each other, and can help to facilitate the feeling of trust between 2 people when secreted from the brain. Michael and Markus have also found that Oxytocin also seems to act as a stimuli for those with superhearts, and acts as an aphrodisiac during sexual activity. Michael and Markus have taken joint credit for the findings. In other news, the small time robotics company, Chimera Industies, is filling for bankruptcy after a failure in sales and progress in their robotics programs. The small time Japanese company was started in 1995, but has since then falling into despair thanks to a lack of interest in the robotics market. The CEO of the company has denied an interview. This has been Tabuchi Yusho, Fuji Television Network... are we off the air?... good. 'How much chemicals make us trust each other'? Whoever wrote this crap is so fired."

 **2006**

"Leaps in technology have been made today following the release of the UPad, a touchscreen device made by Chimera Industies, which is essentially a portable computer which you can take anywhere you wish. It is... well, it is an astonishing piece of technology, and has also sparked the invention of the app, which are websites that you can download into those touchscreen devices. Now, here with me is the CEO of Chimera Industries, Kotori Arai."

"Thank you for having me here, Erica."

"To you too. Now, with the development of this UPad, and other technological innovations like this, it has lead to a massive boom in the technological field. How does it feel to be behind one of the biggest feats of engineering in decades?"

"Oh, it wasn't all me. I had lots of help, of course, so I can't really take the credit. It was the ol' thinkers back in our research department who came up with the idea of touch screen computers. Geniuses, they are. Just got ideas upon ideas coming out of the woodworks, so they're the ones that deserve the credit. As well as the engineers of course."

"Did they ever say where the idea for the UPad came from? I assume that there must've been some sort of inspiration for it, considering the work that was put into it?"

"Well, I did ask them before-"

"Oh really?"

"- Yeah, but they said that the idea just suddenly popped into their heads, and they made it, which was a bit weird, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"Well, there have been some rumours that the company Apple was planning on releasing something akin to the UPad for years, but your company stole the idea. Now, seeing as Chimera Industies was filling for bankruptcy just last year, this does look-"

"Let me stop you right there, Erica. Steve Jobs is a liar. I've looked over the blueprints for the UPad, and all other touchscreen related products, and the names and signatures on those belong to the members of Chimera Industies, and not Apple. Anything Steve Jobs says on the matter is just fake news."

"Well then, that's good to hear. One last question. There have also been rumours that Chimera Industies has received contracts for several secret military projects by various governments across the world. Do you have any comment?"

"Fake news as well. That's all that I have to say."

"Well then, thank you. Erica Hill, CNN news, thank you for watching."

 **2007**

"- Into a new age of technological innovation. All across the world, our efforts are helping to give people the ability to hear again, to see again, to walk again, to feel alive again. Patients in hospitals who were told that they'd never walk again are being giving the chance to no longer need a wheelchair, and are walking amongst us once again. Wounded war veterans who've lost limbs are receiving life changing treatment which will allow them to be themselves again. With your help, and your investments, we can pave way to a brand new future, and end physical disability forever. Thank you."

 **2009**

"Miss Arai, there are growing concerns that your company is seeking to privatise and control many industries, such as healthcare and food production. How do you respond to this?"

"Those are blatantly false. Just because we have bought up a few food production and healthcare companies does not mean that we're trying to control those industries. The goal of Chimera industries is to help humanity move forward, not to control it. Next question.

"Is it true that you are seeking to automate the production of products, and put machines in place of people?"

"Also false. human ingenuity is always needed, and can never be replaced by a machine. Next question."

 **2010**

"- Escalation of violence in the Mexican border today as new drones used by the FBI and CIA destroy a convoy of cartel trucks trafficking cocaine across the border. This has sparked further controversy in the growing debate of the global militarisation of police forces, as well as the growing reliance on drone weaponry for both police forces and militaries. This has also helped to further escalate the drug war between the American police forces and the drug cartels, resulting in the murders of 7 people, 4 of whom are suspected to have been killed by corrupt state police. Growing global weapons manufacturer ONI Enterprises has offered to lend support to the FBI and CIA in combating the cartels, although this has raised concerns that this will lead to an escalation of conflict-"

 **2012**

"Global umbrella corporation Chimera Industries is petitioning to fund research in some of the most prominent universities across the world to allow the use of human brains and organs for learning and research purposes for the professors and learners there, so that they can develop a further understanding of the human body, as well as fund research into how to change the ways that the human body functions, and how to increase the health of the average person. This has spark heavy controversy on wherever universities should allow learners and professors to experiment with new 'Biotechnology' on the human body-"

 **2015**

"Once, I could do whatever you could."

"But do you know what I can do now?"

"Everything."

THE NEW CEREBUS LIMB REPLACEMENTS. RECIEVE LIFE CHANGING SURGURIES, AND BECOME MORE THAN HUMAN. ONLY AVALIBLE WITH CHIMERA INDUSTRIES.

 **2016**

"Massive debates and investigations into the high level of supposed war crimes committed during the Iraq war by the British and American forces stationed there. Following the pull out of almost all western forces from the middle east, leaked files and reports of supposed war crimes committed for the sake of preserving the fragile peace in the region have surfaced, launching further investigations into the already unpopular war. However, many have defended the supposed war crimes, saying that they were necessary in preserving the peace in the middle east. This has sparked a huge debate into what can and cant be done during a war, and what constitutes as 'crossing the line' in the name of victory."

 **2017**

"A new age of super humans sweeps across the earth, as mechanical limb replacement and biotech upgrades of the human body become commonplace. However, this has sparked debate as to the morality of changing the human body until it is unrecognisable. While some argue that it is beneficial to the development of humanity and that these surgeries help to remove certain diseases and make the average human stronger than they were before, there are those who believe that the various cosmetic companies has taken advantage of these surgeries as a means to impose their own 'unrealistic' standards onto people, thereby going against basic morals as to maximise their own profits. Chimera Industries in particular has been under quite heavy fire for the megacorporation's own indorsements of the surgeries and procedures, resulting in it's CEO, Kotori Arai, stepping down, and a new CEO, Hiroe Kobashigawa, taking her place. With the new CEO, came a sudden ability by the UN to put a leash on the global megacorp, and-"

 **2018**

"Hold up, what you're saying seems awfully radical-"

 _"Radical?! Take a look out the window! Augmented humans! Drones! Robots! Industrialisation! The earth is changing, and not for the better! And all because we let ourselves be ruled by these 'scientists'!"_

"Seriously?"

 _"Seriously! Voluntary limb replacement! Biotechnological upgrades! Compulsory augmentation of soldiers! And now, in Japan, they've got this new system which makes an actual psychic link between a person and whatever a 'Summoning Being' is, and they're using it on Children! Children! All because scientists said so!"_

"Where's all of this going?"

 _"'Where's all of this'- we can't just let these scientists play god! Someone needs to tell them that enough is enough!"_

 **2019**

"Mr President, are the rumours of using child soldiers to assassinate enemies of the US based on any factual evidence?"

"Absolutely not. The very notion that the United States of America supports the usage of child soldiers is not only false, it is blatantly absurd, and goes against everything that the United States stands for. Next question."

"Mr President, sir, is it true that the United States military uses a black ops taskforce to get your way-"

"What? Also completely false. There is no evidence that supports that notion. Any issues that the United States has, we resolve using peaceful negotiations. Next question."

 **2020**

"Mass rioting in the heart of Fumizuki City over anger and resentment towards not only suspected corruption within the government but also the class system which it's most prominent educational institution, Fumizuki Academy, uses sparks furious debate over wherever the system of dividing those by intelligence in order to encourage self studying and tutoring is constitutional. While those who defend the system say that it encourages students to take their education into their own hands and shows them the importance of an education, those who attack it say that it is discriminatory, and encourages hate against those of lower intelligence and status, and helps to breed a new class of bigots. Chimera Industries, Fumizuki Academy's primary backer and funder, has yet to voice their stance on the situation, yet they do not appear to have revoked their funding of the school."

 **2021**

 _"Dammit, help me!"_

"Woah woah, Antonio, what's goin' on?"

 _"They're after me! They found out what we were doing, and now they hunting-" {BANG}_

"... An... Antonio?"

 _"N-n-no, p-p-please-" {BANG} {BANG}_

"An- Antonio, what the hell are you- pick up dammit! For the love of God, pick up the-" {BANG}

 **2022**

 _"Whatever the President says to cover it all up, it doesn't matter. The facts don't lie. Child soldiers. CIA plots. Assassinations. Disregard for human rights. Fabricated histories. Cover ups. Cover ups of cover ups. This is happening. Whoever this 'Taskforce 101' is, they're even given permission to operate on US soil."_

"So you're saying-"

 _"I'm saying that the government has been lying to us. They've been lying to us for years. They've been saying that our freedom wont go away, yet this? Robotic law enforcement? Drone oversight? Militarisation of the police across the globe? Basic disregard for human rights? The NSA and CIA monitoring us using the very technology that we use in our day to day lives, and now a shadow war between the most powerful governments across the planet? Our world has never been closer to war than now."_

"So what now then?"

 _"The only thing that matters now, is how far we allow it to go."_


End file.
